crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
Coca-Cola Merchandise
Bottle Caps & Cans= In the late 90's and early 2000's in South America there were various promotions with Gogo's Crazy Bones (renamed Geloucos and Hielocos) and Coca-Cola. Some of the Coca-Cola glass bottles and cans would be decorated with Gogo's art and each bottle cap could be used as a voucher to send away for Gogo's (1996), Things, Sports, Rockers or Aliens figures in a translucent color. Gallery YolaCola.png|credit: https://www.facebook.com/hielocoscocacola 50d9c4d40c2afe7f85d38d9643371419.jpg YolaCola2.png|Credit: https://www.facebook.com/hielocoscocacola Cola lid.jpg Crazy.png Matutolaschips1tr.png Tampa metalica geloucosp.jpg Tampa plastica geloucosp.jpg Akencap.png Aliens lid.jpg Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 8.47.12 PM.png Newicon433r3r.png Cola wrapper.jpg unknown coca-cola merchandise 1234569.png|Coca-Cola wrapper with Aliens promotion on it Alien can.jpg unknown coca-cola merchandise 12345691011.png|A store in South America that was selling the special Aliens edition Coca-Cola bottles Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 8.41.42 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 8.39.50 PM.png ColaCan.jpg |-| Pins= These are clip-on badges/pins that are made of metal and are based on various classic Gogo's Crazy Bones, Things, Sports and Aliens characters. These badges were only sold in South America as part of a promotion with Coca-Cola. Gallery Vintage-pin-de-los-hielocos-D NQ NP 18547-MLM20157289139 092014-F.jpg|Hielocos Coca-Cola badge #1 (Mexico) Vamp pin.jpg|Hielocos Coca-Cola badge #2 (Mexico) Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 8.47.49 PM.png |-| Cups= In South America the Coca-Cola company released special drinking cups with pictures of Aliens on the front. There was also ones with Sports (Football), Things and Gogos (Original) on it. There was also a rocket shaped cup with a straw in it and a glass cup. Gallery unknown coca-cola merchandise 123456.png Alientarancasup.png Mexican cola.jpg Things cup.png Img44534.jpg cup coloa.jpg Rcketcup2.jpg rocketcup.JPG 29000534.jpg|Glass Calvin.png Photo 5.png Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 9.08.48 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 8.49.55 PM.png Redcup.jpg Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 8.33.40 PM.png Screenshot_2019-11-17_at_7.33.28_PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 8.44.49 PM.png |-| Containers= A container to keep Crazy Bones in. Comes in many different colours and labels. These were released a promotion to Coca-Cola and they each featured art from various Crazy Bones series ranging from the original 1996 series, Sports, Aliens, Skinny Bombers and Things. These cases were only sold in South America and Portugal. Rocketship In Mexico, an Aliens carry case was released. It was shaped like a rocket ship. This product was promotional material for Coca-Cola. Gallery 46312025 22779553.jpg|Portuguese Skinny Bomber's variant Cokee.png Contianer2.jpg N15250635345 9023.jpg Cocacola0.jpg|Rocketship Alienufo.png Screenshot 2019-11-17 at 6.56.56 PM.png Screenshot 2019-11-17 at 6.57.41 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 9.06.45 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 9.11.52 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 9.11.40 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 9.11.30 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 9.16.07 PM.png |-| Stickers= These are various stickers of the Gogo's characters that were sold with each pack. Some of these stickers are similar to the same ones that were sold overseas, but others are more unique and have the Coca-Cola logo on them. Gallery LargeSticker.jpg|Giant sticker for refrigerators StickerGogos.jpg|Pack with cards and stickers MexSticker2.jpg|Sports stickers MexSticker.jpg|Aliens stickers AlbumCocaCola.png|Album #1 Mexicoalinstickerook.png|Album #2 979883 392344657547529 958756530 o.jpg|Album #3 Hielocosbookc.png|Coloring booklet |-| Pitch= This is a fold out football/soccer pitch that can be used to play various games on. It was released a promotion to the Sports series. |-| Face Offs Shockers= Face Offs Shockers are special edition Crazy Bones type figures released only in Spain as a promotion to Coca-Cola. These figures have a metal ball in them which allows them to slide across the floor. Gallery 96627271_66311416.jpg 96627519_66311800.jpg 96627583_66311872.jpg 96627631_66311954.jpg 96627683_66312007.jpg 96627683_66312008.jpg 96627683_66312016.jpg Screenshot 2019-11-17 at 7.18.11 PM.png Screenshot 2019-11-17 at 7.18.25 PM.png Category:Merchandise